The Princess and The Gymnast
by Noba14
Summary: Ty Loves Azula. Azula's confused. Can They bear through it together?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters

Warning: This chapter contains romance between Azula and Ty Lee so if you want to skip that I'd suggest to be honest, stopping reading this story in general. This all takes place in the world of the avatar, only in a common day setting so democracy is in charge and the nations, while still having there territory's, aren't divided as much. Things are pretty peaceful and yes bending and the avatar are still around just bending is more of a martial arts, and not everyone can master it, but only the avatar can bend all four elements. Aside from that, the avatar is pretty much like the president and the head family's are like high ranking politicians and government officials. Sorry for the whole reality change and I really hope you all like it anyway. Please review and tell me if you see a typo and or you liked it.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Ty Lee was standing tapping her foot on the red carpeted floor in slight annoyance. She kept throwing glances at the bathroom door. She was waiting for her girlfriend to get out and dressed so they could go.

The couple had been invited to the opening of a hot new club downtown and she and Ty Lee really wanted to go. She wanted it so much so that she had showered, dressed, did her hair, and applied the very little makeup she needed earlier, in hopes of getting to the new hot spot early. That fantasy, though was quickly fading, with each passing moment her beloved stayed in the bathroom.

The gray eyed girl, knew good and well that her girlfriend was out of her shower by now. She had heard the water go off and the hair dryer go on not long after that.

Sitting on the bed to give her restless muscles a break, the optimist was starting to wonder if her cranky girlfriend was merely stalling to avoid having to go out. Ty Lee damn sure was having none of that, Azula had used the P word and was not going to be given a chance to go back on that. The P word being promise. Azula never broke promises to the gymnast and wasn't going to start today. Her enthusiastic brunette girlfriend wouldn't let her. Come hell or high water they were going to that club tonight late or not.

Looking at the door again Ty Lee heaved a deep sigh. "you almost done in there sweety?" The call was answered almost at once by her cranky girlfriend. "I just need another few minuets baby!" giving another sigh the acupuncturist mentality scoffed "_Yeah you said that like forty five minuets ago."_

At this rate they would, most likely be late to the opening.

Ty Lee allowed herself to fall onto the burgundy bed spread and waited. The bed may have been comfortable, but Ty Lee was anything but relaxed as she lay on the silk. She was way to anxious, to be comfy at the moment.

Anyone looking into the room would be able to tell this wasn't Ty Lee's room in an instant. Beside some of her clothes on the floor and in the closet there wasn't a trace of the color pink in the room, which was no secret, that it was Ty Lee's favorite color without a doubt. It was all in red and black which were Azula's favored color scheme. She had been rigidly devoted to those two colors since she was a child and there was no use changing something that worked in her opinion. On the walls were a few posters and the room's one window of course. One poster was of Azula's favorite baseball team the "Sparks" which from what the brunette heard, from her lover was a good team. Ty Lee wouldn't really know though, because she didn't really like sports much. Yeah she had been a cheerleader in high school, but that was about it. Her gymnastics and her martial arts were the closest she came to sports. The other posters were of her girlfriend's favorite bands and singers. It looked like any normal teenagers bedroom would look.

Ty Lee rose from the bed and groaned in annoyance. She was only human after all and she was getting aggravated at the taller girl now. To give herself something to do ,she began pacing the room for the next three minutes, then she stopped ,hearing the bathroom doors lock click then swing open.

There, standing in the doorway was Azula looking okay to go out ,finally. She was wearing a burgundy colored skirt and a matching v neck sleeveless shirt with black sandals. Aside from that she had on gold bracelets and a matching set of ear rings and necklace ,with rubies set into the necklace and ear rings. Her long black mane was done back into a elegant ponytail with a scrunchy.

The gymnast looked at her girlfriend, and even though she was still slightly mad at Azula for keeping her waiting so long, the smallest of smiles was tugging at her lips. She could not help but notice how the clothes seemed to hug her sexy girlfriend, in all the right places. For a barefaced second, Ty Lee considered skipping the club opening in favor of ripping Azula out of the outfit, but there would be time for that later and she still really wanted to go.

Ty Lee's smile, and wandering eyes didn't go unnoticed by the brown eyes woman who smirked. "see something you like angel?" she teased. Ty Lee blushed and quickly turned her head away. Azula laughed and closed the space between them. She then grabbed the younger female by the chin and made her look into her eyes not hurting Ty Lee while doing so of course. "I'm sorry I kept you waiting so long" she apologized. Ty lee could see from the look in her eyes that her girlfriend meant every word of the apology and accepted it. It made her feel good and special, to know that Azula would apologize to her, seeing how she was the only one her fiery tempered girlfriend usually apologized to.

Azula then leaned in planting a soft kiss on her beloved's lips. While the kiss was returned by Ty Lee, it did not last very long, as a minute later Ty Lee was pulling her to the car and had her in the drivers seat to take them out to the club opening for their date.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters

Warning: This chapter contains romance between Azula and Ty Lee so if you want to skip that I'd suggest to be honest, stopping reading this story in general. This all takes place in the world of the avatar, only in a common day setting so democracy is in charge and the nations, while still having there territories, aren't divided as much. Things are pretty peaceful and yes bending and the avatar are still around just bending is more of a martial arts, and not everyone can master it, but only the avatar can bend all four elements. Aside from that, the avatar is pretty much like the president and the head families are like high ranking politicians and government officials. Sorry for the whole reality change and I really hope you all like it anyway. Please review and tell me if you see a typo and or you liked it. Sorry I know its been a while and if you want to help out and get chapters faster please send ideas for feature chapters.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Azula sighed once she was in. It looked like she was going to the club after all. She had hoped to entice Ty Lee into ripping her clothes off and skipping the opening but it hadn't worked. Ty Lee was not taking the bait and now she was going out in public in a "come bite me" outfit that would get her noticed by more than just her enthusiastic girlfriend. Ty Lee was right though, the older female wouldn't break a promise to her. She had been hoping Ty Lee would stop them from going, then it wouldn't count but no such luck.

The drive to the club was short as they did live in town after all. It was spent in silence as neither had anything to say. The drive was pleasant enough and both woman were lost in their own thoughts. Ty Lee's of how much fun the night would be and Azula's of how much she detested going out to crowded places like this. It wasn't so much that she hated the actual place or even what they were doing there. No it was the idiots that she despised and they were the reason she didn't go out too much.

Ten minutes later, they arrived at the club. It was a simple two story building in the warehouse district. It would have been very unimpressive and slipped Azula's notice if it weren't for the long line of people there for the grand opening. Sighing she stopped the car in the parking lot and got out of the cherry red 1976 Phoenix, then went over and let her overly excited lover out who was sporting a huge grin.

The look on Ty Lee's face made a small smile overtake Azula's facial features. She loved seeing that expression on her baby, and if she had to do this, to see it then so be it she would endure the idiots who showed up tonight, all for her. The twinkle in those gray eyes and how she was practically glowing from the pleasure she felt, made Ty Lee look breathtaking to her girlfriend.

The raven haired girl's reaction was not missed by her companion either. However, rather than acknowledge it openly, she let Azula have her moment, before kissing her and grabbing her hand practically dragging the older girl to the doors.

A large man with a clipboard, dressed in a black sports coat over a white button up shirt and black dress pants was at the door checking names. He was tan with black hair and was visibly muscular through the clothes he wore. He looked at them and took there names, before telling them a moment later, to head in.

Azula let out a sigh and walked in with Ty Lee. She had secretly hoped they would not be on the list, but to her annoyance, once again, Mai came through for them. Since high school, Mai had been coming through for them like this. As a well connected lawyer, it was so easy for Mai, plus her folks like Azula's had deep pockets which didn't hurt her chances of pulling through on favors like this ether. Mai's father was a politician and was Azula's father's running mate. That was how they had met, way back in grade school. It hadn't been till high school that Azula met Ty Lee. Mai introduced them having met Ty lee in Junior high. The three had been inseparable since then.

Once inside, Ty Lee sat them at a table and went to get them drinks. She could see just from her lovers body language that Azula was getting tense and would need help loosening into a more agreeable, partially comfortable mood before shed let herself have fun.

Azula sat there as Ty lee walked away and closed her eyes sighing. She listened to the music tapping her foot lightly. The local band playing wasn't half bad. The bass guitar was coming through just as loudly, as the main singer, a girl with long black hair. The song stopped a few minutes later as Ty Lee came back with two drinks and handed one to her love who took it drinking a big gulp at once. This was a decision she'd soon regret, as it turned out to be fire whiskey, and its taste burned the inside of her mouth and her throat. She began to cough and gag on the hot liquid, while her girlfriend apologized, desperately trying to let Azula know she was sorry, for not warning her first.

Once the raven haired girls gagging had subsided and her breathing was back to normal, she tried to console her concerned girlfriend, saying it was her own fault and not to worry because everything was fine. That only took about ten long minutes for Ty Lee to stop fussing over her. While it was cute to see her pink clad girl fuss over her, it did get annoying fast, if she didn't put a stop to it.

"I wanna dance" Azula suddenly said, grabbing Ty Lee's hand and pulling her onto the dance floor. That was all that was needed, to stop Ty Lee's fussing, so the taller girl would go with it. The pink martial artist's face lit up when Azula pulled her away. She was under the assumption that her girlfriend really wanted to dance, which in reality was only half right. The other half, was to serve as a detraction and it worked. Once the older girls hips started swaying and her arms moved Ty lee was lost in watching her girlfriend and tried to keep up with her, as they danced. Though it went unnoticed by Ty Lee, she wasn't the only one watching, Azula's hips sway to and fro lustfully. It was picked up on by Azula, and annoyed her till she couldn't take being looked at like a piece of meat anymore, and three songs later, claimed to be hot and wanted to go sit down. Ty Lee accepted that, and let the raven haired girl go back to their table, to watch her dance.


End file.
